


Jurisdiction

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Punishment, improper use of the tyrest accord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus has broken the law and Ultra Magnus is out to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurisdiction

Rodimus pulled on his bonds, a sour look on his face. He liked bondage in the berthroom, but usually when he wasn’t the one on the receiving end. He tugged at the cuffs, to no avail. Huffing, he knocked his helm against the berth below him.

"Quiet. You are currently in violation of section 3, paragraph 16 of the Tyrest Accord." Ultra Magnus loomed above, looking as stern and unyielding as ever. Rodimus reset his optics, gazing up at the taller mech.

"Oh, and what might that be?" shot Rodimus, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Section 3 deals with misconduct upon a vessel. Paragraph 16 focuses on the incompetence of a captain," said the enforcer. He walked around the berth until he stood next to Rodimus’ helm. "You’ve been a bad captain, Rodimus, and you must be appointed due justice."

Rodimus’ engine revved with interest. There was a definite click next to his audios. In his peripheral, he could see Ultra Magnus’ proud and heavily aroused spike springing from its housing. Rodimus licked his lips and let forth a loud groan.

"Now, suck," commanded Ultra Magnus. 


End file.
